An electronic device such as a smartphone may scan for networks in various situations. As a typical example, when an electronic device is turned on, the electronic device may search for a network with a highest priority from among available networks. For example, once a smartphone is turned on, the smartphone may search for adjacent cellular networks and may access an available network of a communications operator.
An environment (e.g., a country or a region) of a network accessed by a mobile device of a typical user does not vary greatly. Therefore, the mobile device may highly possibly re-access a network accessed recently or accessed before. That is, the mobile device may scan for networks using public land mobile network (PLMN) information accessed recently. For example, if a code number of a registered PLMN (RPLMN) stored in the mobile device is “45005”, the mobile device may check a history of accessing a wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) network of communications operator, SK Telecom, and may attempt to access an operator network of the SK Telecom. If the access is successful, the mobile device may perform a function related to wireless communication. If the mobile device is located outside the coverage of the operator network of the SK Telecom, the attempt to access the network fails. In this case, the mobile device may perform a full scan with respect to all available radio access technologies (RATs) and frequency bands.
Compared to 2nd generation (2G)/3rd generation (3G) network communications, 4th generation (4G) (e.g., long term evolution (LTE), LTE-advanced (LTE-A), etc.) and next generation network communications use more various frequency bands for each country/operator. For example, it was sufficient for mobile devices for the 2G/3G network communications to support transmission/reception of signals of WCDMA 2100 MHz band (W1 band), global system for mobile communications (GSM) 900/1800 MHz band, or GSM 850/1900 MHz band used in multiple countries/continents. However, mobile devices for the LTE network communications for which various frequency bands are used for each country may be equipped with a module (e.g., an antenna) for transmitting/receiving signals of various frequency bands used for LTE in addition to a module for transmitting/receiving signals of frequency bands used for the 3G network communications. In the case where there is a large number of frequency bands supported by a mobile device as described above, if the mobile device fails in a network scan and access attempt based on a network access history, the mobile device performs a full scan with respect to all RATs and frequency bands supported by the mobile device, and thus a time taken to discover an available network may increase. During this time, a user cannot be provided with a function/service of an electronic device associated with network communications, and may experience inconvenience.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.